My Bone
by Spoot Poot
Summary: No longer one shot, but still plenty of love and fluff. Den is a Good Dog, a very good dog! And He will Show you! chase Den and you will see! Den POV. raring ma change to K because of the kitty cats...
1. My Bone!

Spoot: I just got a LOVELY IDEA!

Den: *barks*

Spoot: That's Right!

My Bone!

"RAAAA RRA RA RRAA RA RA!"

Den looks up from his spot on the floor. He was napping, but now... He stood up and shook. The one Mommy called Daddy, was screaming and stomping around the room. Mommy was standing there with a cup. FOOD! Den begins to wag his tail. Could it be true! Mommy was going to put some white water in his bowl! Daddy looked mad, Mommy was giggling, so, Mommy was happy when Daddy was mad? This happened allot in the house!

Daddy took the cup. Maybe this time he would put it in Den's bowl, then Den could give Daddy a kiss too! "NO...Raa RAR raa! Winry, No, Ra Raar!" Den crooked his head to the side. What was Daddy so mad about? Mommy was happy! Suddenly loud noises could be heard from another room. They got closer and closer, until Uncle Alphonse came in the room. He never looked happy, so Den thought. In fact, he was scary!

"Ra...Drink...raa." Uncle said, and Daddy looked up at him, he was still mad. "NO!" Daddy shouted. He just did a bad thing, poured all the while water in the big potty! it went away? Not in Den's bowl! how could he! Mommy looks mad now! Get him Mommy! Bite him! "Ed, Raa! Raaaa!" Mommy yelled, and uncle Al nodded. Daddy stomped his foot, making Den jump and yip. Daddy looks at Den. "Raa? Outside?" Daddy says. YEEEES! Den Shakes his tail.

Den loves outside time with Daddy. We go to all kinds of places. like the place with all the rocks, and the funny smell. Also go to a place with lots of burnt up sticks, Daddy sometimes gets mad at the sticks and throws them. He calls sticks a house. Den found a bone there once, big bone too. When Den tried to keep it, Daddy got sad, and threw it far away. Did Den do something wrong? maybe.

Daddy sits on the grass by the rock from. it comes out of the grass. "raa Mom..." Daddy always says. Den will sit on the grass with Daddy. So Den sits. Daddy calls the rock Mom. It's strange to have a rock for a mom...My Mommy is yellow and blue, she also helps to fix Den's leg when it breaks, because of the holes Den digs, and gets in trouble for. Daddy looks at Den. "Good Boy...Raa, raa Home?" Den Stands up and barks. Den loves home, almost as much as outside! but outside is much better.

"raa ra raaa Boy...Raa raa raa..." Daddy sounds sad. He stands up, and pats the rock, will it move...Din will sniff it. Nope, wont move... He pats Den on the head. Den loves Daddy's hand. It's fun to play with! he lets Den play with it, and socks, and a ball, and a stick, and a bone. where is my bone? "Raa ra Boy, Raa Ra home." YESSS! Den loves Home almost as much as outside!

"Stay..." Den is confused. Daddy will leave Den here for now? go away then come back? Den will stay. Den is a good boy. Daddy walks away. he leaves home, and leaves Mommy. She Drips water from her soul, and Den loves to lick it up, its like sea water! She is always sad when Daddy and Uncle Al leave...

Den has been here for a very long time, Daddy has gone away and is never coming back! He told Den to stay, but Den don't want to stay. Den goes to find Daddy, but Mommy gets mad, and yells! Hides Den's bones. those are Dens bones! Den will sit by the door. Daddy comes in here! Here he comes...no Daddy, Just Granny. DADDY! No...Mommy...When will Daddy come? He has been gone for so long! He will never come back! Den is sad...

DADDY!

The door is open, then it's shut! Den will run! Is that Daddy! YEEES! Den will jump on Daddy, and he will know, Den loves him! Den, UP! and Daddy has to catch Den's paws! "RAAA! Den! Raa Ra Boy! HI!" Daddy is smiling and laughing, and petting Den's head. Daddy is happy happy! Daddy loves Den all the time! Mommy comes in the room and she looks sad. "Ed...Ra...Ra... RAAAAAA IDIOT!" Den is scared! Mommy throws a metal stick and Daddy's head! Den will run from this!

Mommy is happy now, Daddy has come back home! He will stay, like a good boy! Den is most happy, because Den loves Daddy! Daddy says to Den, "Ra Boy, Raar ra ra rar ra raa..." What is it Daddy? What do you want? Why are you so close to Den's face...Den will sniff...and...sniff...CAN IT BE TRUE! Daddy has brought Den a bone! Daddy shows Den the bone! DEN'S BONE!

Den will put it with all the others! outside, in the hole! This is Den's bone, and no one else can have it! it will never be found, because Den is the best hole digger ever! not even Daddy knows where all the bones are! and he knows where to find White Water. "Dinner Boy! Come Home!" Mommy yells! OH BOY! Den is having the best day a dog could ever have!

Spoot: The End!

Ed: D'awe!

Spoot: I know! well, kids, you know what to do, just read and review, and please oh please...dont feed the Ed...

Ed: HEY!


	2. Kitty Cats

Spoot: High demand!

Den: *wags tail*

Spoot: *in baby voice* you're so cute!

Kitty Cats!

Den is mad today! Den did not like what Daddy did. Daddy let a kitty in the house! Den hates kitty cats. Uncle Al is also in trouble. it is his kitty, and Den is mad! Kitty Cat looks at me, and is also mad. She is not to be trusted. What was Daddy thinking! does he not love Den any more? That must be true, why else would Den be face to face with Kitty Cat? stupid...useless Kitty Cat...Stupid...Daddy...

"Dumb."

"Who are you calling dumb! Den is not dumb, Kitty Cat is dumb!"

"You drink out of the toilet..."

"Potty? outside!"

"see..."

"HEY!"

Den is mad! Den will bite kitty cat! Kitty Cat runs and jumps on the table! Den can not get on the table! It makes Mommy and Daddy mad! Kitty Cat will get in trouble for sure! "NO! DEN! RAA RA CAT! NO!" Daddy is yelling at Den? But...Why? Daddy picks up Kitty Cat. Uncle Al ponts a finger at Den's face. "Den raa ra outside! NOW!" Uncle Al is mad At Den? Den is sad.

Daddy puts walking string on Den's neck. He is very mad. "Den, Bad Dog! Stay!" He yells at Den! Stay? Bad? But, kitty Cat is on the table...and now Den is bad? This is very hard to understand. Den Sees Mommy in the door. Den will wiggle tail, and Mommy will let Den in the house! Then everything will be ok! and no more Kitty Cats!

Mommy is mad...not at Daddy, at Den...and now, Den is even more sad that before. Den does not want to stay. Den will find a new Mommy and Daddy, with no Kitty Cats! Den will live by the big potties outside, where the squirrels go to hide from me! Den will live by water, lots of sea water. Den needs to pee now...

Daddy comes outside. Water falls from the sky, and booms can be heard all around Den! Scare! Daddy looks mad. "Den! Ra Inside!" He takes off walking string. How long Has Den been outside. Longer than ever! No inside for Den, Run! "DEN! COME HERE!" Daddy can yell all he wants to...Den will never come here again! Den is running away!

Big smells, over this way. Sounds, loud sounds! Daddy was here some time ago! Uncle Al too! I don't want to be where they are. They don't love Den, They love Kitty Cats! Den Sees a big long car with hot coming out of the top. LOUD! Scares! Den will run from this! into the house by the car! Someone will help!

"Raa ra Boy? Ra ra?" Den heres you! Big man! Smells like Daddy! but not Daddy at all! BIG man! he wants to grab? Den does not want to be picked up! SCARES! Man is big, and mean looking! Den will run from this! "DEN! Raa raa!" He knows Den? Den wil stay, but remember what Daddy says. Bad people... Man comes to Den. "Raa Raa Edward?" He knows Daddy? Den will crook his head. He smiles. Happy man! not mean man at all. "Yes, Edward! Where Ra Ra Boy?" He is looking for Daddy. Big man is Daddy's friend? rides in a big long black car with hot coming out of the top?

Den Will tell man he is mad at Daddy and mommy and Uncle Al, then Den will tell man how Daddy let Kitty Cat in the house, then put Den outside to stay in the wet! Daddy is a bad boy! Man should not be Daddy's friend! Man should now be Den's friend! I will lick New friends hand! "No." my new friend does not like kisses. He walks to the wall, and starts to talk to it. How odd, Daddy does the same thing.

"Raa...Mustang."

Den knows this word! Daddy says it all the time! My new friend knows what Mustang is. Den does not. Just the word. My new Friend is finished talking to the wall machine. He is coming to play now! Den will stand up, and shake tail and wiggle body, and lick, and bark...Friend does not like this. He puts walking string around Den's neck! YEEEESSS! WALKIES! Den loves to go on Walkies! Daddy will take Den to new places with new smells! Friend is taking Den down a road, it smells like Daddy! Den does not want to be with Daddy!

Friend pulls on walking sting! HURT! Den is not a bad boy! don't pull so hard new friend! Den does not want to go back to daddy! Den will stay with you and love you! Den will bring you mice, and squirrels and anything else he can kill for you! please new friend, let Den stay. This is my home. New Friend has brought me back home! I WILL NOT STAY!

"EDWARD! RA DOG BIT RA!" Den sit...Den bad...Den bit...Den sad. Daddy comes outside. "Mustang? Ra Raaaa a here?" Daddy sees me, and falls to his knees. "Ra Dog bit Ra" My Friend says. Daddy sees him, and smiles, he begins to laugh. "Den bit you! raa raa like you!" Daddy is happy Den bit Friend? is Friend really a bad man? Daddy looks and sees Den. He pets Den's head. He is happy. He stands up and tells Friend to come in. Friend can come in the house? But not Den?

"Den, Inside!" Daddy says. But Den does not live here. Kitty Cat lives here. Den Will sniff the sky, and smell Daddy, Mommy, Granny, Friend, Uncle Al, Potty mark, bone, squirrel ..no kitty cats? Den wants to go inside. Den will run. It's hard to see while Den runs. Hitting something, it falls on Den! SCARE! It was Friend, Den hit friend, and He fell! Friend is mad! Daddy is happy! Daddy laughs at friend! Maybe Den was never really in trouble! If Den knocks Friend over, it will make Daddy happy! Den has just found a new game to play.

Spoot: Chapter two!

Den: *brings in a ball, drops it*

Spoot: O.o yum...slobber...


	3. What A Drag

Spoot: and if you'll look to your right...Oh, HI! didn't see you there!

Envy: as you can see, we're giving out guides around the town...

Ed: What the hell is going on here!

Spoot&Envy: *gulp* nothing!

What a Drag

Ahhh, The newspaper! this was my favorite time of the evening. I would jump up onto the trash can, and here it would come, almost out of nowhere! I loved to read the paper! now, granted, I've been hit a few times with it...that's never swayed my opinion about the news! people need to be informed, and if I had opposable thumbs, I would start my own newspaper, one just for cats.

today started out like any other day: Stand on a trash can, get the morning paper tossed at you, find out how Amestris is doing, eat dried vomit off the ally floor...WHAT! It's a delicacy around here! ask Tom and Berchera! They'll tell you! My name is Biz Biz. Don't ask me why. Mother Moon handed that name down to me long before I was born a cat. You live by the name, you swear by the name, you die...by the name.

Now, like I said, today was like any other day. I am of course implying that my day changed dramatically, and it did. I was sitting on my box, at the mouth of the ally way, just watching passers and seeing if a food stall would drop any food. Central. on a Monday around 9:30 in the morning...you're gunna get something fresh! I was about to jump up and snatch away a dangling fish head when I heard something loud, comein' my way!

I froze. They teach you that in stray school. It was something big, standing right in front of me. it had the voice of a child, yet it was metal. I stayed still. It would leave if I did not move! "Brother! Don't eat that! its hot!" it spoke to a shorter companion. I can understand humans very well, I am after all, the smartest animal on the face of earth! The one called Brother, threw the morsel of food to the ground.

I had two choices, grab it and risk being caught, or let it slip, and go a little more hungry. I took the chance. I put one foot out, and set it on the ground, then the other. Soon I had all 4 paws on the cement. I took a few steps forward. "Why didn't you tell me it was hot before I took a bite Al!" Shouted the little one. ignore him, get the food, and run. "How was I to know you'd gobble it up like a pig! Hey...look Brother...a kitty."

FREEZE!

"Oh yeah...its pretty dirty Al, better leave it alone."

Yes, you listen to that little man over there...but alas. He bent down and moved the food closer. What was this? a Friendly Monster of metal? "Here you go...you must be hungry. now be careful kitty, that's spicy pork!"

"Al, lets just go, I'm starving."

The one called Al stood up. he agreed with the smaller man, but not before leaving me more than just a speck of Spicy Pork. This was what the boss called, a Lamb. He was ripe for the picken! I had to do this just right, or I would get shooed away. I pick up some of the food, in my mouth, and follow.

Al stopped walking and turned around. "Awwww, Brother look." he reached down and lifted me right off the ground. Phase One, complete. "She followed us!" DARN IT! I'M A BOY! The one called Brother, turned. "Put it down Al, its probably sick..." I was not! I was about ready to kill the lot of them...but...I needed to do this just right. I put on that al to familiar face. my eyes became large, and I put my ears back.

What a day...it worked, but not the way I had planned...I was still alive, that was for sure...but the metal monster called Al... devoured me...just swallowed me whole...I can hear him walking, it's so loud in here! every now and then, I meow, and he stops, and talks to me. Tells me he will take me home. GET ON WITH IT!

There was a moment where I was sure I was doomed. They were yelling at something called Scar, and it felt to me like an earth shake. There was even fire somewhere, I could smell it! something called Mustang was there, and it was a man, I suppose. I'm sure at this point someone would just let me go, but this battle carried on.

Then at one point we were on a train, what's a train! is it a bigger animal? has it eaten us? I ask because Al and Brother say they were in the train, and soon they would get out, then go home. I'm so confused. Every now and then, Al would speak to me, and Brother would argue with him about it. Calling me a dumb animal. has he never met a dog before in his life? you want dumb animal, there ya go!

I hate dogs. They make my skin crawl! whats with them anyway? I watched one eat a friend of mine before. just tore him up and walked away. If I ever came face to face with one, I'm gunna rip its eyes out! then I'm gunna play skip rope with its intestines! that's a bit morbid, I know...I just hate them so much! and they make no sense when they talk. Have you ever had a conversation with one! impossible!

I heard loud noises, then movement. "We're almost home kitty!" Al said. almost huh! this was gunna be good. I hope they have Tuna! I love Tune! had it once a few years ago. Some Lamb dropped it for me, and I was in Heaven! "Al, What about Den?" Brother asked. movement stopped. "Oh yeah, well, maybe they'll get along! Den is so sweet." Said Al. This Den did not sound like a cat lover.

My eyes took a moment to adjust to the light. I was no longer in the metal monster's belly. I was out, in the fresh air, of a nice little country home. No big City? I suppose this will do. I saw a yellow haired girl. Sweet! women were easy! She looked mad as could be though. "Winry, this is Selena!" Al said, holding me out to her. I'M...A...BOY! Winry looked warmly at me. "Awww, Hi Selena. you guys know she can't stay here...What about Den?" She said. There was that name again...

Al put me on the floor. "Let him in and lets see." He said. I looked around the room. Wide open and spacious, Wood burning stove, smells of food. I could live here. I heard Brother say something to Winry, and she giggled. She has affections for him. I'm wise, I can tell. Just then, I heard a sound, a sound I thought I would never hear.

There I stood, face to face with a three-legged mutt...oh what fresh hell is this...

Spoot: HAHAHA! Chapter 3 is now up!

Black Hyate: *barking*

Spoot: you're next!


	4. I Will Protect You

Spoot: and over to your left...OOH hi again!

Envy: to the left...you'll see a bunch of readers...

BraHa: *barks*

I Will Protect You.

I had a plan, it is a very good plan too! I will show you. That lump in the bed there, that's my Mommy! She sleeps late, and we are in the Military! I will jump on the bed! YEA! I made it! She wont wake up, and I need to tee tee. I will never tee tee in the house. If I do, I may get shot! I lay down, and inch closer, I put my front paws on her arm. First Lieutenant Mommy...wake up...I don't wanna get shot...

She opens her eyes and looks at me. "This had better be good Hayate." It is Mommy! I need to tee tee, and we have a mission! I am after all, a second Lieutenant! I open my eyes wide, I was about to tee tee on the bed. "Do you need to go outside?" She asks. I jump up and do my little circle she likes. She laughs and gets out of bed.

I love to learn, and listen! I have learned the human language really well, and I spend most of my time at the military base. Most of the time I spend it with Fuery! he's so much fun, and so nice to me. He found me when I was just a puppy. I was sad, in the wet. I hate wet when it comes from the sky. I love to listen to the radio with Fuery. He is good at what he does! Mechanics and Communication Specialist. Did I get that right?

I love outside time with Mommy. She always seems to enjoy the sun on her face. Even when it's so cold outside, I can feel it in my claws! She sits in her chair, by the door, and lets me run wild! I love this part of the morning! I find the first spot, aahh, sweet relief. I love this tee tee tree! I run up to Mommy and yap at her to come with me, she lets me know right away, she will sit, and she will stay. Oh well, Her loss!

Good morning Major Armstrong! Me and Mommy are walking down the hall of the base here in Central. I love the smell here! Good Morning 2nd Lieutenant Havoc! this guy loves to pet me, and he always smells like smoke! "Havoc, I need you to tell me where the Colonel is." Mommy says suddenly. Havoc smiles. "No can do." he is in trouble now! Mommy reaches for her gun. "Tell me now!" Havoc becomes very scared, what a wimp!

Mommy and I walk into Daddy's office. He was asleep at his big box. "Sir!" Mommy shouts, and he wakes up and falls down to the floor. YAY! I run over and start to lick his face. Colonel Daddy hates when I do this, but I love to make him mad. "sir, have you even done the paper work I left for you!" She shouts. Daddy sits up, I want to keep licking his face but he pushes me away. "I would if you could manage to stop nagging me so much! NO! Down boy! UGH! get this dog off me before I send him to Xing!"

Oh no! not Xing! They eat dogs! I sit. "Sir, now is not the time to worry about the dog...shhh..." I heard it too! Mommy and I have good ears. Something is wrong outside. Daddy stands up, "Sir...Get down!" Mommy says, and she lowers her body to the floor. Daddy gets down on the floor with me, but I don't have time to kiss him, I now have a mission. There is a bad man outside, and I need to protects Mommy and Daddy.

I jump up and down, even though Mommy says to stop! I wont listen, I need to go outside. The door is open, and I take my chance now! I run and run, down the hall. Dodging Military people, and pouncing on my best friend Ed, he falls down and I sit on his chest and tell him about the bad that is outside. he looks dead. "Hello Hayate!" Says Al, but he smells to much like cats for me to like him. I like Ed, and he will help me with the bad man!

I jump off Ed, and run as fast as I can to the light. I need to make it outside and fast! Ed and Al follow me, like I had planned they would. I made it! Ahh, fresh air. No time! I need to find the bad man! I look and sniff the air. Ed makes it outside first. "Whats your deal you stupid mutt!" He yells at me! This is not the time for play Ed! Bad man is here and I need to protect my Mommy and Daddy! I found him, he is behind my tee tee bush!

I run to him and jump. The time is now! I latch on with my teeth. I thought so! I got you now you bad man! Ed and Al follow me, and see the bad man too! "We got you now Envy!" Ed says. He is ready to fight. I bite down harder as the bad man fights me off. I wont let go! you will never hurt my Mommy and Daddy! Ed was fast in hurting the bad man. He's not as good as me, but he'll do for now. I want my Mommy to stay, but she is outside now too!

"homunculus!" She shouts. This just got bad! I dont want my Mommy to get hurt. I let go of the bad man and run to her side. She shoots the bad man a few times, and then Daddy lights him on fire. When did Daddy get here! More danger for me to deal with! I will protect you! Ed hits the bad man, and so does Al, then Mommy shoots him, then Daddy puts fire on him. The bad man runs away. Take that! that should teach you to mess with my Military base! get lost!

"Hayate! Quit that barking!" Mommy snaps. OK! I stay quiet and sit at Mommy's feet. I did good, but I feel bad...I feel really bad right now...and I need to hide, I need to hide...Mommy...Daddy...There is red on the ground...I feel bad...and I can't see...I want to sleep...

I am mad...where am I...I am at the doctors...I don't want to be here! I want to go home! I see Mommy, and she looks sad. Mommy? don't be sad...the doctor is here? "Miss Hawkey, if his condition does not improve, we may need to put him down..." Mommy covers her eyes. Don't cry Mommy! Why are you crying! "He's gunna be ok." She says. "He's a strong mutt! it's just a gash..."

"A deep one." said the doctor. What is this word? Gash? I have never heard it before. "would you like us to call anyone?" Mommy looks at the doctor. "The Colonel ..but, tell him everything is fine...he wont be able to take it..." She looks over at me when the Doctor leaves. Don't be sad Mommy. Hayate is strong! I will protect you! I reach over and pet her. Good Mommy. Good Mommy...

Daddy has come to see me. He was sad when he saw Mommy. Did she make him sad? He hugs her and breathes on her hair. Daddy! Look at me! I'm a good boy! I haven't tee tee's in the Doctor's house at all. They just want me to lay on this bed! I'm doing it, and I'm so good. Daddy looks at me. "You hear him? Hes trying to bark." He says. Mommy looks at me. "He's ok...He's gunna be ok! Good Boy Hayate!" She reaches over and pets me! Good Mommy! I will kiss her hand, and let her know, I protected her!

Spoot: Well, there you have it!

Ed: Keep going!

Spoot: Ok! Follow me, here we see a very large Muscular man.

Armstrong: *Gleaming and Flexing*

Ed: -_-'


End file.
